Catch Me When I Fall- The 200th Games
by RueThisDay
Summary: This Quarter Quell, can love last in a treacherous place like the arena? Not when the couples will have to kill each other.
1. She has a name

**A/N: Welcome to this, my third SYOT and tenth story! To start with, you need to know a bit of backstory:**

**In this story, the revolution never happened because Katniss never volunteered for Prim because she was never reaped. That year, the girl from 12 (Who wasn't Katniss) won and then went with Haymitch into the ****75th games.**

**So now the Capitol is still in charge and it's the year of the 200****th**** games!**

* * *

_"You can't change how people treat you and what they say about you. All you can do is change how you react to it."_

* * *

"Hurry up with that dress, avox!"

_My name is Kaitie, Capitolite brat. I do have a name._

I zip up the last few inches of dress and step out of the cupboard they call a changing room. The sad thing is that it's still bigger than my bedroom.

Outside the door, chaos reigns. Left, right and centre, all I can see are people rushing about to get me and the president ready for the big announcement.

"We're on air to the nation in two minutes, people, let's go!" a lady calls, rushing past with a clipboard. She stops in front of me and commands me to, "go stand in the wings with the box." I do as she says.

"One minute!" the lady calls as I slip into the shadows and the President gets the finishing touches applied to his makeup.

The President. Pah. It's his fault I can't speak any more and his son's fault I am standing here wearing this stupid dress and holding this stupid box.

"Thirty seconds!"

The President gets up and walks to the opposite side of the stage to me.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!"

On "one!" the President of Panem steps out onto the stage and smiles at his nation. I follow, the stupid box a dead weight in my hands.

_Neutral expression, don't look up, don't grimace._

_One foot in front of the other, let's get this over with._

My fingers are steady as I hold out the simple wooden box to the President. He takes the card labled '200' and the crowd holds its breath.

_Head down, don't wince, don't smile._

_Tread carefully._

My job is done. All I had to do was give the President a card from a box. Not hard.

But that card will change the lives of many, many people.

"After that, the 75th Games showed that not even the strongest can overcome the Capitol by reaping the tributes from the existing pool of victors and the 100th Games served as a reminder that no one can protect the weak from the devastation of a rebellion by having tributes selected from the age range of six to eighteen."

_Protect from a rebellion?! Our ancestors were protecting the weak from starvation by having that rebellion, you hypocrite._

"Then, to remind the districts that everyone suffers in war, the 125th Games saw twelve Capitolites go into the arena with twelve children from the districts. And the 150th Games sent three times as many children to the arena to remind us all that many rebels died for nothing."

The 125th Games. I would give anything to have seen that.

"Most recently, the 175th Games was a reminder to Panem that the rebels could not protect those closest to them from harm because the tributes were all family members of previous tributes."

_Why, you evil little..._

"And now we honour our 200th Games and our eighth Quarter Quell." The President slides his nails under the flap of the envelope I gave him and removes the card. "On the 200th anniversary, as a reminder that the rebels could not defend their own lovers from the very war they started, this year's tributes shall be reaped as pairs of lovers. There will be only one victor."

The crowd gasps, then pauses before beginning to gossip and laugh about it.

And I can only form one thought: _This is wrong._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If you want to submit a couple, PM me for the form and I will get it to you as soon as I can.**

**Please remember that this story is not first-come-first-served and that I am in the middle of another story right now so this one will only start when that is over AND when I have enough tributes (So no pressure on you guys, then...)**

**Please review to let me know what you think of the intro (You must have an opinion, come on!) and I will release the next chapter when I have all the tributes I need, hopefully including your tribute? Who knows.**


	2. Put it there?

**A/N: Hello again! Just another little (very little) chapter from me before I publish the tribute introductions...**

**Also, Happy Valentines Day! I wanted to release this chapter today, because, you know, I thought it would be fitting. An evil joke, I know, and not that funny, but... Well, make of it what you will. ;D**

* * *

_"Nothing great was ever achieved without enthusiasm"_

* * *

Head Gamemaker Oron Oronof strolled into the room and looked around at his team of technicians looking over maps.

"So sorry about the delay, people!" he called. "I've been, um... Busy."

And that he had; busy partying, that is. The twenty-five-year-old did love a good event, especially the ones where he was allowed get drunk. (Technically, that meant none of them, but... Well, no one was looking that last time. Or the time before. Or the time before that. Probably.)

In fact, Oron had been busy partying for six whole months now, and his technicians hadn't really known what to do, so they hadn't really done anything, as Oron was about to find out.

"Um, sir?" piped a technician. "Have you sorted out the arena, sir?"

Oron looked at him blankly. "Arena? Weren't you lot doing that?"

"No, sir."

"So it hasn't been done?"

"Well... No, sir."

"Ah."

Another technician piped up: "What are you going to do, sir?"

"Pass me a map."

Someone did.

"Ok," Oron said, looking at the map. "Do we own this blob, here?"

"That land is the British Archipelago, sir. We own parts of it."

"What about this part?"

"Yes, sir."

"Put an arena there, then."

"What kind of terrain do you want, sir?"

"Oh, just leave it how it is. That should do."

"Sir?"

But the young Head Gamemaker ad just found a party invite in his coat pocket.

"Get it all sorted, yes? Good. Now, excuse me, I have... Um, some very important... Business to attend to."

And that was that.

* * *

**A/N: So, we have our Gamemakers, we have our arena (Sort of), and we have our Capitol POV, but I believe we need our tributes!**

**Although there will be more on them later, I thought you might want to see who they are this year. And here we go...**

**D1: Darlene Angelle and Lionel Savant (Sunlight Comes Creeping In)**

**D2: Megaera 'Meg' and Chrysoar Hydros (Klicker'andKash)**

**D3: Skylar Watts and Chase Dryve (thorn5502)**

**D4: Coventina 'Cov' Marella and Konach 'Killo' Laufey (LokiThisIsMadness)**

**D5: Sapphire Hawk and Kieran Li (akasukifangirl)**

**D6: Amber and Trent Komorowski (leven1313)**

**D7: Simay Petrova and Raivis Galante (DeathBladeMeister)**

**D8: Ruby Milton and Thaddeus 'Thad' Rush (Katsparkle13)**

**D9: Alexis 'Alex' Devine and Toby Anderson (Imp97)**

**D10: ****Celandine 'Celia' Breeders and Tanner Van Helsing (Rebirth of a Demented Kitten)**

**D11: Amaryllis Larson and Rowan Heathclift (Silver Medals)**

**D12: Morgan Day and Marble Jackson (TheHungerGamesMockingJay)**

**Special out-of-games POV: Tassel La'Bowe and Stitches Monroe, D8 (Axe Smelling God)**

**A massive thank you to Imp97, akasukifangirl and leven1313, who sent tributes who have been moved, and another ginormous thank you to , who sent tributes who will sadly not be used in this story.**

**I hope you will follow along, even if your tribute was not accepted, at least just to leave flame reviews and hate the tributes who got the spot your tribute was meant to have (It is actually quite a lot of fun! :D).**

**Or not. :(**

**Anyway, as they say, on with the show!**


End file.
